


The Mysterious Disappearance of Cao Bin

by graveyawns (orphan_account), Megalohdon, vnikiforov, YugiOnIce (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Detective AU, M/M, Mystery, yoi collab game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/graveyawns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalohdon/pseuds/Megalohdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnikiforov/pseuds/vnikiforov, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YugiOnIce
Summary: When Cao Bin, an up and coming politician, goes missing, it’s up to the city’s finest detective to find him.





	1. Part One - Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> Part one is written by Britt (vnikiforov)  
> Part two is written by Chey (YugiOnIce)  
> Part three is written by Ash (megalohdon)

Viktor Nikiforov loved his job. He was good at it, if the awards  he had plastered all over his walls and key to the city had anything to say about it. There was not a case that he hadn’t been able to solve during his time as lead detective.

So, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t solve his current case. Viktor had completely devoted himself to finding Cao Bin, a politician who had gone missing six months ago, and still didn’t have a single lead to go by.

He knew that it was only a matter of time before the chief told him to put the case to the side and focus on something else, but he couldn’t let it go.

Makkachin whined and pawed at his feet. “In a minute, Makka.”

There must have been something he overlooked. At least, that’s what people have been speculating.

The news had reported on his failure more often now that the rumor had gone around that Bin was probably dead and it didn’t help that the case was more than likely going to turn cold if Viktor didn’t find any new evidence soon.

“Come _on_ , Viktor. You’re better than this,” He muttered to himself. “Find something.”

But there was nothing and when another two weeks had passed, Yakov had grown tired.

Viktor tried to speak the moment his boss walked into his office, but Yakov held a hand up to silence him. “I know that you’re going to give me your excuses or your pleas to let you continue, but I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“I haven’t failed on a case, yet,” Viktor said. “I just need more time.”

“With all due respect, Detective Nikiforov, you’ve had time and we can’t afford to let our lead detective focus all of his attention on someone who may be dead,” Yakov grunted. When he saw the look on Viktor’s face, his voice softened. “I understand that it’s hard, it was hard for me when I failed on my first case, too. It haunted me for years, but I also understood that I had to let it go.”

“Time,” Viktor begged. “Just a few more weeks. _Please_. If I don’t find any leads by then, then I’ll let the case go.”

Yakov frowned, but nodded. “You have till the end of the month, Nikiforov.”

The next few weeks came and went. With every passing day, Viktor became more frantic and worried that he wouldn’t find anything. He went through the files at least three times each day, he pretty much had them memorized. In an act of desperation, Viktor even went out to talk to Yuri, his informant, who might have seen something or someone. But, there was nothing.

When the first of the month came, he was empty handed. Viktor knew that Yakov would be knocking on his office door at any moment.

He looked at his badge and sighed. Maybe this wasn’t the job for him. Sure, he had done well in his career so far, but how long was that going to last? Obviously not for long.

The knock on his door was expected, but it still sent chills down his spine. “Come in.”

Yakov came in and closed the door. “Viktor.”

He sighed, it was never good when Yakov used his first name. “I know what you’re going to say.”

Yakov raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean you’ll finally let it go?”

Viktor didn’t want to let it go. _No_ , he couldn’t let it go, but there was no way that he could tell Yakov that. Instead he hummed and pushed the file away from him. “I didn’t solve the case.”

“I know,” Yakov grunted. Of course he knew, Viktor was just buying himself time to think about his next step. “I’m going to declare that the case is cold later today. I want you there with me.”

“What for? So everyone could witness my failure in real time?” Viktor scoffed.

“That wasn’t me asking you, Detective. You were the lead on this case and it’s your duty to face the public, whether it’s a victory or not.”

Viktor looked away, ashamed. He knew that Yakov had a point, but it was still too difficult to accept.

“Look, everyone has cases like these,” Yakov said in a softer tone. “I remember my first. I was heartbroken and my pride had taken a serious hit. Not to mention I had let a family down, but we have to be made of steel for this job. This happens sometimes, you were just lucky that it didn’t happen sooner.”

“I wasn’t lucky,” Viktor said through gritted teeth. “I was good at my job.”

He saw Yakov shake his head in disappointment from the corner of his eye. “Viktor, you are good at your job. Please don’t let pride be your downfall.”

“I-

Yakov raised a hand to stop him. “After the press conference, I want you to take the weekend off. Detective Popovich can handle the cases I had set aside for you.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Viktor said.

“I do and since I make the rules around here, it’s best that you listen to me,” Yakov said. “The conference is in two hours. Be ready.”

When the door slammed shut, Viktor let his head fall to his desk. He didn’t want to face the relentless press, who had already been putting out articles about his failure, he didn’t want to take the weekend off, and most importantly….

Most importantly, he didn’t know if he could let it go.

He let out a sigh and pulled the file back in front of him. It took everything he had not to flip it open.

 

***

 

The files had piled on his desk, along with the various news papers he had his partner smuggle into his office. He knew what they all said, knew that everyone had unanimously agreed that he had failed. Yakov scolded him about reading that type of junk, but he didn’t need to read it. Viktor already knew what everyone was saying about him. He _felt_ it.

Even if he didn’t pay attention to the news media, he could hear the whispers around the station. The mighty had fallen. Viktor Nikiforov had finally failed.

He tried busying himself with the small cases that Yakov had assigned him and Georgi, but his mind kept drifting back to the Bin case. It always did and it had started interfering with his new cases. Georgi had taken the lead on them, even though they were the type of cases that Viktor had handled for years before.

Everything was falling apart, and Viktor knew it was completely his own fault. He should have been able to find Cao Bin, he should have been able to shake it off when he didn’t and he should have been able to leave it be so he could continue to do his job at the best of his abilities. Viktor owed that to himself, his co-workers and the citizens in his district.

Which was why he had to proceed with what he was about to do.

He knocked sharply on Yakov’s door before the old man gave him permission to enter. Viktor put his fist in his pocket as he walked in, his hand clenched more with every step. Yakov didn’t look up from his paperwork, but still raised an eyebrow. “Detective Nikiforov, what do you need?”

“I resign.”

Yakov’s head shot up. “What do you mean _you_ _resign_?”

“I quit,” Viktor said and pulled his badge out of his coat pocket. The metal felt warm, almost hot, in his hand. “I don’t want this position anymore.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Nikiforov,” Yakov barked. “What is this about? That damned Bin case? I thought you were over it.”

“Of course it is,” Viktor muttered. He put the badge down on the desk. “It’s always going to be about that case. People are still talking about it, I’ve lost my reputation. How could I be over it?”

“I told you not to make it about pride.”

Viktor frowned, “It’s not just pride, Yakov. I can’t stop thinking about it. Something is off. I should have been able to solve it and now I’m second guessing myself with every other case I get. I keep drifting back to that case.”

“It’s closed, Viktor,” Yakov said. “You’re a better detective than this.”

“I’m sorry,” Viktor said. He pulled his gun off his hip and placed it on Yakov’s desk, next to his badge.

“You’re being unprofessional,” Yakov glared. “What about your partner? This is the type of selfish behavior that I’d expect from a Rookie.”

“It’s been nice working for you, Yakov,” He said instead, though what his old boss had said had hurt. Viktor walked out of the office, but stopped in the hallway. He turned back, “Goodbye, old man.”

“VIKTOR.”

Viktor walked down the hallway.

“ _VIKTOR NIKIFOROV, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW.”_

He had quit. He would go home, feed Makkachin, order takeout and watch a whole series on Netflix. No Cao Bin, no Yakov, no looks of disappointment.

Well, there’d be disappointment from himself, but…

Viktor could be free.

_He could._

  
  



	2. Part Two- Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri learns of Viktor's resignation, but refuses to let it go. He turns to his friend and associate Phichit for assistance, and he gets a little more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one written by Britt  
> Part two written by Chey  
> Part three written by Ash

As a private investigator, Yuuri had seen his fair share of tough cases. Following the example of his role model and famous detective, Viktor Nikiforov, he refused to give up on a single case. When Viktor took up a new one, Yuuri kept tabs on his progress, taking notes on his methods and admiring his skill.

 

Then Cao Bin disappeared, seemingly without a trace. And months went by without leads.

 

Yuuri followed every piece of information that was released by the media, as well as digging online. He had run into a few conspiracy blogs that helped him piece some of his theories together, but none of it was quite concrete enough. Not even Viktor could crack the case.

 

One morning, Yuuri entered his office, resting in his desk chair. Turning the local news on the television, he found himself at a complete loss.

 

Yuuri read the text in bold print at the bottom of the screen in disbelief: **Nikiforov Resigns! What's next for has-been Detective?**

 

The reporter on tv was outside of the doors of the police station, surrounded by journalists and news crews alike.

 

Turning up the volume to hear the report, he felt rage stir inside of him.

 

_“World famous Detective Viktor Nikiforov was previously known as the one who could solve it all, until the disappearance of local politician Cao Bin last year… sources say Nikiforov resigned last night, and a statement from him or his department has yet to be released.”_

 

Yuuri stood, resting his hands on the desk. Facing the piles of papers and news clippings surrounding the Bin case that had collected on his desk, he grew more agitated. He dragged his hands across the desktop, knocking it's contents onto the floor.

 

Vicchan looked up from his nap in the corner and whined. Yuuri took a moment to regain his composure.

 

_What do I do now? What_ can _I do? Think, Katsuki…_

 

He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through the contacts, contemplating his next steps. Finding the right number, he dialed and silently prayed for it to be picked up.

 

After it rang a few times, a familiar voice answered groggily.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Phichit? It's me, Yuuri.”

 

The voice brightened a little. “Oh, Yuuri! It's been a while. How's business treating you?”

 

“Pretty well. Speaking of, I was actually wondering if you'd like to meet for drinks tonight. There's... something I'd like your help with.”

 

Yuuri anxiously waited for a response. Finally Phichit replied, “I suppose it wouldn't hurt. A drink or two wouldn't be too bad either. I'll meet you at the usual place in a few hours, then?”

 

Yuuri eagerly agreed, and they said their goodbyes. Looking around the room, Yuuri cursed at himself for losing his temper.

 

He walked over to his dog, and kneeling, he patted his head. “Sorry, Vicchan. I got a little too carried away.” Vicchan licked his hand, and Yuuri smiled. Glancing at the mess of papers, he sighed. “I don't suppose you'd want to help me clean this up?”

 

Vicchan laid his head back down. Yuuri laughed, getting up and grabbing the loose clippings. **No Hope for Nikiforov,** one read. He sighed.

 

Noticing another, Yuuri bent down and picked it up. **Cao Case Called Cold, End of the Line for Nikiforov?**

 

He remembered that day. The agency held a press conference, stating they officially considered the Bin case a cold one. Yuuri went, of course, and hated every minute. He noted how irritated Viktor seemed, rather than the calm, suave man the public was used to seeing. He wasn't the kind of person to admit defeat. That was one of the things that made him so good at his job. So seeing him do exactly that made Yuuri furious. And with the news of his resignation, Yuuri didn't know what to think.

 

“How about a walk after this? Maybe go to the park?” Vicchan perked up at the idea. Finally putting the papers away, Yuuri grabbed the leash. “Come on, boy.”

                                     

                                     ***

 

It was late afternoon by the time the two returned. Yuuri spent some time combing through a newspaper he picked up on their walk home. Finally Yuuri got dressed and headed out.

 

He met Phichit at their favorite dive bar, making small talk and reminiscing about their past. After a few rounds, Yuuri grew impatient.

 

“About the Bin Case…” Yuuri started, but Phichit interrupted him.

 

“Yuuri, I didn't agree to meet with you just to talk about...work.” He looked around the bar and sighed. “What is it that you want exactly? I've given you almost all the intel I've come across. I was so close to getting caught the last time I helped you out on this case, and I can't risk getting the government on my trail again. Hacking into a missing politician's laptop isn't exactly _legal_.”

 

Yuuri knew full well Phichit was right. But he refused to give up. “The last time we talked, you mentioned you knew someone who had recovered pictures of Bin, taken at his last known whereabouts. I just need your source... I have to see those pictures, Phichit.”

 

“You know I can't do that. He'll never meet with you.” Phichit paused. “But, I’ll do what I can to get them to you.”

 

Yuuri smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Phichit stood, grabbing his jacket. “Don't thank me yet. Finish my drink for me, would you?” Waving goodbye, he left the bar, leaving Yuri to his own devices.

 

After finishing his drink, Yuuri was well past his limit, but reaching for Phichit’s, he noticed a scrap of paper lying underneath the glass. Inspecting it, he realized it was the initials 'VN,’ and next to them was an address.

_He must have left this for me. Could this be…?_

 

Yuuri told himself it would be better to wait until morning to investigate, but the next thing he knew he had stumbled the few blocks to the address on the paper.

 

His vision was blurry and he tripped climbing the few stairs that led to the door, but he managed to ring the bell and stand upright. He waited for about a minute before hearing a voice on the other side of the door.

 

“Just a moment, please.”

 

After what felt like an eternity to Yuuri, he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. When it finally opened, a slender figure appeared, the dim light from inside highlighting his outline.

 

He was a little taller than Yuuri, with his arms draped across the doorway. Wisps of his silver hair covering his face and his piercing blue eyes, to Yuuri he looked ethereal.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“My name is Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki. I am a private investigator and I…” Yuuri felt confident in his words as he explained himself, but from the confused look on Viktor's face, he was more drunk than he thought.

Viktor could barely understand a word the man said. _He must be intoxicated._ He smiled kindly. “I apologize sir but it's very late and you're clearly-”

 

Yuuri's feet gave out on him, and Viktor barely caught him in time. Looking into this stranger's eyes, Viktor's face flushed. As he helped him stand up, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck. His breath on Viktor's ear, he whispered, barely audible. “Bin is alive. I'm gonna prove it.”

 

Viktor pulled away, shocked. “How do you know this? Who are you?”

 

Yuuri fumbled in his pockets and pulled out a business card, handing it to him. “I'm a pretty instigator… private investor…”

 

Viktor read the card aloud. “Private investigator? Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

“That! That's me!” Yuuri beamed, proud of himself.

 

Viktor turned the card in his hands. “Well, it his has your address, so let's get you home, shall we?”

 

As he hailed a cab, Yuuri turned to him, grabbing his hand, and tried his hardest to be understood. “Bin is out there… I know you haven't given up! Let's… let's solve this case together, Viktor!”

 

Viktor sighed, helping Yuuri into the cab. “I don't think I can do that-”

 

Yuuri squeezed his hand tighter. “Please Viktor. I believe in you. I always have. You're my idol!”

 

Viktor blushed, embarrassed. “I'll see you later, Yuuri.” He paid the driver and gave him the address, instructing him to help the man to the door. As they pulled away, Viktor returned to his apartment and inspected the card still in his hand. _Yuuri Katsuki... I've heard of you. What do you_ really _want with me? And what do you know?_

 

He guessed there was only one way to find out.

 

                                     ***

 

Yuuri woke up the next morning, his head pounding. He scrambled out of bed, managing to make it to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he gasped. His hair was a mess and he was still in part of his suit. _And why the hell is my tie on my head?_

 

He couldn't seem to remember what happened last night after he met with Phichit. With a sigh, he climbed into the shower and washed off the evidence of last night, brushing his teeth until his arm was sore. After feeding Makkachin, he entered his office and checked his email, spotting one from Phichit.

 

_Yuuri,_

_Sorry about the tension last night. I know how serious you are about this. I talked to our dear friend and he agreed you could be trusted. Below is a link to those ‘vacation photos’ you requested._

_Be careful. Stay smart._

_-P_

 

Yuuri smiled wide. _Thank God for hackers._

 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Curiously, Yuuri walked out of his office and answered the door.

 

“Yes?”

 

A voice, smooth as butter called out to him. “Yuuri!”

 

He could hardly believe his eyes. _Oh my God. Viktor Nikiforov is at my door. The famous detective. Why-_

 

His blurry recollection of last night came flooding back. _What in God's name have I done?_

 

“Starting today, you and I are associates!” Viktor smiled at him, trying to contain his enthusiasm.

 

Yuuri was speechless. _He actually came to my apartment… He's even more handsome in the daylight._

 

After a few moments of silence, Viktor spoke again. “Aren't you going to let me in?”

 

Yuui broke his gaze, realizing he had been staring. “Oh, right, sorry!” He moved to the side, holding the door open. “Please, come in.”

 

Viktor entered the apartment, eyeing everything in sight. “This is where you live?”

 

“And work, yes. My office is this way.”

 

They walked down the hallway and into Yuuri's office. “Sorry about the mess.”

 

Viktor looked around. He wasn't wrong. It was quite messy...but somehow clean? He seemed to lack organizational skills, but the room didn't seem to have a speck of dust.

 

Yuuri sat at his desk, offering Viktor to take a seat in a chair in front of him. “So, um, Mr. Nikiforov, about last night…”

 

Viktor smiled. “It's quite all right, Yuuri. And call me Viktor.”

 

“Viktor…” Yuuri gulped.

 

“I would like for you to tell me everything you know about the Bin Case. Show me everything you have.”

 

It took some time, but Yuuri caught Viktor up to speed on every piece of Intel he had gathered, albeit most of it Viktor already knew. But it didn't matter. Viktor was already invested.

 

“Last night,” Viktor noted, “You said you knew Bin was alive. What makes you think that?”

 

Yuuri coughed. “Well, I don't _know_ for sure… but…” He pulled it his laptop and opened his email, opening the link to the photos. “I did some digging and found someone who claimed they had recovered photos of Cao Bin that someone had tried to make disappear… it didn't sound like much but I figured it was worth investigating. Take a look at these.”

 

Viktor studied the grainy photos. They were of an outdoor restaurant of some sort.

 

“Where were these taken?” Viktor asked.

 

Yuuri began to type away at his laptop. “According to this user, there's a security camera on the outside of the café where he was last seen. There’s Cao.” He turned the laptop to face Viktor, showing him some more photos. “These show Bin talking on the phone with someone, the time stamp marking them just hours before his disappearance. But when I combed through his phone records, there were no such calls made, or even received that entire day.”

 

“A burner phone, perhaps? But why would he use...” Vikor took another look at the photos. Noticing something, his eyes widened. “Wait a second. Can you enhance this? Right here, in the left corner? In these two pictures.”

 

Yuuri looked at him quizzically. “Of course, but what are we looking at?” He zoomed in and cleared up the images as best he could. “How's this?”

 

Viktor pointed towards a stout figure in black in one of the café seats. “See that?”

 

Yuuri squinted to see the figure slip Bin what looked like an envelope as Bin walked by, still on the phone.

 

“It's hard to tell, since they're only photos...but I think we may have found our next lead.”

 

Yuuri turned to see Viktor staring at him, smiling a little. Blushing, Viktor turned away, and Yuuri pretended not to notice it.

 

“So, pulling some theories together, both from our research and from those of these blogs, I think it's very likely that Cao Bin is alive, and that man knows where he is. If he needed to get a false ID, passport, and a place to hide out, he must've needed some help whose power reaches outside of the city.”

 

“Which means Bin has ties to the underground? Could he be involved with the city crime ring?”

 

Yuuri looked through more of the photos. “That's very likely. Look at this.” He scrolled through to one of the last photos. “They don't acknowledge each other once but manage to pass on information, and no one caught on to this. We have to find this man, and get his information. I'll forward this to Phi-, I mean, an associate of mine, and have him hack into the database to see if there's any dirt on him.”

 

Viktor raised an eyebrow but said nothing. There was so much about Yuuri he didn't know. But hell, he wanted to. This strange, beautiful man appeared at his doorstep one night and enticed him to continue the case that changed his life, soon to be in more ways than one. How could he say no?

 

Yuuri poured them a few drinks while combing through more photos, most of them blurry or otherwise useless. An hour later, Yuuri stood and stretched, prompting Viktor to do the same as he walked towards the door and retrieved his jacket from the coatrack. “I think it's time to retire for the evening.”

 

Yuuri looked at his watch. “It's...pretty late. You could stay here if you'd like. I have a-”

 

Viktor smiled, interrupting him. “I appreciate the offer, but no. Makkachin is at home and she worries… She's my dog.” He added.

 

Yuuri smiled back. “All right. I'll call you as soon as I hear something. Until then, take a break. Relax and enjoy yourself.”

 

Viktor noticed Yuuri's cheeks turning red. He placed his hand on the side of Yuuri's face. “Are you feeling well?”

 

Yuuri took a cautious step back. “I'm fine. I may have had too much to drink.” He laughed a little, escorting Viktor out of the door. He closed the door behind him, resting against it. He put his hands to his face, trying to calm his heart down. It was beating like crazy. _This could be bad._

_***_

 

As a few weeks went by, Viktor couldn't keep his mind preoccupied. _Enjoy myself, he said. How do I do that?_

 

Viktor ran a hand through his hair. The only time he'd been enjoying himself lately was in Yuuri's company. Before, loneliness hadn't even been an afterthought. Now, Viktor felt lonelier than ever.

 

Finally, Yuuri called. Viktor answered on the first ring.

“Hello?”

 

An excited Yuuri greeted him. “Viktor? I have news. Can you-”

 

Viktor sprung off the couch and grabbed his jacket. “I'm on my way.”

 

Making his way to Yuuri's apartment, Viktor couldn't relax. He couldn't wait to see Yuuri. _Or hear the update_ , he reminded himself.

 

He knocked on the door, taking a breath to calm his nerves.

 

The Yuuri that answered was unlike the one he had been spending time with, or even the one who had first approached him. This Yuuri felt different. This Yuuri _looked_ different.

 

Viktor looked at him incredulously. Yuuri's hair was slicked back, likely still wet from a shower. He seemed to radiate confidence and a type of fresh charm that made Viktor blush.

 

Yuuri's eyes brightened as they met Viktor’s. “Come in.”

 

As they walked through the hallway and entered the office, Yuuri filled Viktor in as much as he could.

 

“I finally heard back from that friend of mine. He said he's checked every database and every file he could get his hands on. He couldn't get a solid ID on the man in the photos. But he said from the looks of him, and based on our theory, it's very likely he is part of one of the illegal organizations in this city. He gave me a list of places we might... run into him.”

 

Viktor rubbed his chin, digesting all of the new information. “So, what do you think we should do?”

 

Yuuri gathered his thoughts before replying. He wasn't sure _how_ Viktor would react, but he had to try. “I think we should plan a stake out at one of these locations. It's not going to be safe, but we have to try. We'll plan it out carefully of course. We can't afford to jump the gun on this.”

 

“Do you do these kinds of things often?”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “You can get a lot more accomplished when people don't know your name.”

 

Viktor didn't know how to react. But Yuuri was right. There was no way Viktor could investigate this way on his own. He was too easily recognized. Yuuri was clever, and he knew when to lay low. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Part three:  Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does a Detective, a Hacker, and a Politician have in common?
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki being way too good at his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one written by Britt  
> Part two written by Chey  
> Part three written by Ash

It was all Yuuri’s idea.

That’s what he reminded himself, at least, knees drawn to his chest in the passenger’s side of a black sedan on the far side of the street. That’s what grounded him to the here and now, kept his fingers curled tight around the binoculars in his lap, an ever present awareness of his surroundings both inside and outside of the vehicle.

Then again Viktor wasn’t sure there’d be a moment in his life anymore where he _wasn’t_ aware of Yuuri.

It had been brought up over dinner two weeks earlier, two steaming bowls of Yuuri’s homemade yakisoba and pair of glasses half filled with some Viktor provided _Côte de Beaune_ to set a mood he hadn’t initially intended for. He never set out to romance his partner, hadn’t gone into an unintentional courtship with a man of Katsuki’s prowess as far as he was aware. Yet here he was, using expertly wielded chopsticks like they were second nature, eating a home cooked meal provided by the very man that intended to solve the case _he_ couldn’t finish, with two glasses of Pinot Noir sitting comfortably between them in a hazy atmosphere of wavering professionalism and unanswered questions.

Questions he was still pushing down.

“Viktor, have you ever done a stakeout before?”

He turns his head to the side just so, enough to see Yuuri in the driver’s seat leaning forward onto the dash, before he shook his head. It wasn’t that there weren’t opportunities for it, but he had taken his role as a detective seriously enough that stakeouts had never been a necessity for productive work. _This_ case was different, always had been, always would be. If they ever managed to wrap it up he doubted it’d ever look to be anything different to him. It would haunt him, he knew that.

“No, why?”

Yuuri reaches out first before responding, one of his gloved hands placing itself over Viktor’s left, before he gently applies pressure.

“Rule number one is to _not_ be obviously following someone. Relax a little. They haven’t left the building yet and Phichit told me this was definitely the place, and my own cross references seem to agree to it.”

“But if they _leave_ I want to be ready to go. I may be new to this but I think I know what I’m doing.”

Yuuri’s snort has him sagging down into his seat with his usual dramatic flair, one arm crossed over his forehead and a leg stuck out at a nearly impossible angle. It was uncomfortable, that much was certain, but it had Yuuri laughing that way he did, light and filled with pure sunshine itself, a match against the grains of Viktor’s attraction sparking new thoughts he hadn’t yet conquered.

Like that nagging thought in the back of his mind that, maybe, he’s grown fond of the private investigator in their free time spent together. He thinks it was only natural, the way that Yuuri had wormed his way into Viktor’s life and cozied up by the fire of his own driven passion for justice. It was what kept them together, rooted them in serenity while the rest of the world fell to pandemonium.

_He’s my anchor on the rocky seas, the lighthouse on the shore guiding me home._

Yuuri reaches over him after his giggles settle down, takes the binoculars from Viktor’s hands, and puts them to his eyes. Viktor doesn’t move, doesn’t want to breathe, keeping a careful watch on Yuuri’s locked gaze that fell down on him. Heavy, unspoken words hung between them, two pairs of lips twisting up into wicked smiles that partnered together so perfectly, and Yuuri pulled them back and away from his eyes before throwing Viktor a wink from across the car.

“What’d you see,” he chanced, voice quiet with an underlying tone of caution he was unused to.

Yuuri leans forward, reaches a hand out and moves the hair away from Viktor’s eyes, and smiles.

_He shines. He is the sun._

“I saw your bal-”

“I’m not _balding_.”

Another snort has Yuuri pulling back and settling into his seat, and he makes to comment before freezing suddenly, eyes wide. Viktor resituates himself, twists his body to look around the car before he sees what Yuuri’s eyes are undoubtedly on; two men walking out of the basement under the bar, clad in black suits and gold watches that caught the streetlamps just right.

“Shit. Come on, Yuuri, we have to tail them.”

“Not in the car, no. We can’t chance them figuring that out. Get out of the car I have an idea.”

And who was he to argue? A veteran detective, sure, by all definitions of the word, but Yuuri knew how to do stakeouts. He knew what it took to solve cases, even if the means weren’t particularly safe or legal. It was his specialty over Viktor, whereas he was calculative and better with hard evidence, Yuuri was a dousing rod for information; always seeking, never satisfied.

He gets out and makes way to the sidewalk, watches curiously as an onlooker as Yuuri shuffles through his bag for something then steps out of the car and locks the door. It’s dark, late enough that two men on a darkened sidewalk wasn’t seen as nefarious, but not so early that their covers would have been blow immediately. Yuuri was adamant about the location for that reason alone. They had come this far, worked too hard, to let it slip away now.

When Yuuri gestured for his hand Viktor offered it obediently, blinking when his glove was removed in favor of having a gold band slipped on it. Wedding band. Yuuri’s possession, not his, a prop for delusions regarding the target, but so _real_ and heavy on his hand.

A part of Viktor hated that he wanted to know why Yuuri had this.

He slips his other glove off while Yuuri is working a smaller gold band onto his own finger, that private smile pressed into his features in a way Viktor hadn’t yet been familiarized with. He’d ask about these rings, their history, the why, later. They’d talk, discuss, move forwards or back, but the weight of gold in his pocket as he moved his hands inside of them held him steady enough in his belief that he would finally stop avoiding this.

Avoiding them.

Viktor glanced up at Yuuri through his fringe, a matching smile on his lips to greet his partner when Yuuri takes a hold of his elbow and guides them across the street. He can sense the atmosphere, Yuuri’s body language an obvious plea to play up the romance, and Viktor would never be one to judge. The two men from earlier were only just a bit ahead of them as well, only by half a block or so, and he knew they hadn’t seen anything after all.

Whatever Yuuri was planning was bound to work out, right?

“I’m going to pick his pocket, but I need you to play along okay?”

_What?_

“How exactly are you going to do that, Yuuri?”

And Viktor couldn’t deny the curious lilt in his voice, dull the way his eyes shined at the thought of Yuuri doing something _implicitly illegal_ for the sake of this case. Their case. Viktor’s burden and Yuuri’s redemption arc for him. Pickpocketing was a whole new level of mischief he hadn’t dabbled in before, but Yuuri had that confident chirp in his voice that settled any unease that raged inside his gut. No matter what, until the end, he would always trust Yuuri Katsuki.

Then again, perhaps that was the first problem.

“You play the handsome, ever devoted and loving husband, and I play the equally handsome but exceptionally less sober spouse of yours and bump into him. You distract both of them with apologies, I’ll nab his wallet, and you’ll help me up. Fifteen seconds, top, but it can work. I’ve done it before.”

“Before?”

Yuuri gives him a look, pointed and uninterested, and Viktor takes the hint to table that question for later as the round the corner and close themselves in on the target. Yuuri stumbled a bit, causing Viktor to reflexively reach out and wrap an arm around his waist to steady him. His heart throbs in his chest, face flushes under Yuuri’s faux-drunken haze. He’s seen it all, been to every corner of this city and took to every case that came his way, but he could never.

Ever.

Prepare himself for the feeling of Yuuri pressed flush against his side, legs wobbly and unsteady under the weight of his charade. There wasn’t much that Yuuri _wasn’t_ , and Viktor was half convinced the man in his arms was capable of anything he wanted to be, and he had to settle under the realization of how dangerous that really was. What kind of hold Yuuri Katsuki had on him in just the few months they’ve known each other.

Eight months is nothing when you’re emotionally vulnerable and desperate to latch on to _something_ for support.

Viktor has half the mind to say they’re supporting each other, that this is a mutual partnership, a common problem between them _both_ , but there was no justification. No evidence that said otherwise, no whispered rumors that could let him think so. All he had was an inkling of hope and an undercurrent of doubt that always lingered, but hope always held out for him when it was needed the most.

Right now he needed to hope that Yuuri could do this.

No, he _knew_ Yuuri could do this. He _hoped_ he could handle his own half.

When Yuuri stumbles again Viktor lets him, seeing the proximity they are in now to their targets, and Yuuri manages to fall into the man he’s after before promptly taking him down to the sidewalk. They both grunt in discomfort, Yuuri favoring his right shoulder after his fall and the man beside him rolling over onto his back so he could sit upright.

The other man stares in bafflement, eyes trained to Yuuri for a second before falling on Viktor expectantly. Of course he would, Viktor had been holding Yuuri previously, Yuuri who was now laying on the ground with a hand clasped around his own shoulder.

Yuuri, the man who was pretending to be his _husband_.

“I’m so sorry, seems my husband has had a bit too much to drink, and these butterfingers can’t catch him for the life of me.”

They’re familiar with _who_ Viktor is, he’s infamous, but their skepticism is clouded more so by confusion as to why an ex-detective of all people was bumping into them. An ex-detective that had never been on their trail, never once found an inkling of evidence that they were linked to Cao Bin’s disappearance before Yuuri Katsuki took over the case independently. Suspicion was always warranted, they were criminals, but to them this didn’t _logically_ make sense.

Viktor could read their expressions clear as day.

He offers a trademark smile of apology, bends down to offer an arm out towards Yuuri, matches knowing looks with the man poised as his soulmate on the ground, grips his hand gently when they make contact and feels his soul leave his body. The idea of playing his husband wasn’t scary on his own, not until they actually got _to_ the acting stage, but Yuuri was always that rock he needed when he lost his balance. It was so easy to lose himself in the momentum of his adrenaline.

“Mm, buh yuh treat me good, babeh,” Yuuri slurs, pulling himself upright and slumping against Viktor’s chest. He stays like that, hand curled gently inside Viktor’s larger one, free arm behind him as a beam of support, and eyes closed as he buried himself in the boxy cage of Viktor’s ribs and sighed. He wanted to hate how Yuuri’s contentment made him feel, but instead he looked over the other two gentleman and gave them a shrug.

“I apologize for the mess, I promise he’s not usually like this. Can we make it up to you anyway? We did inconvenience you after all.”

“That won’t be necessary, I just suggest you get him back home. He’s clearly not in the right state of mind t’ be out in public like this.” Their target was the one who spoke, a short, stout man with a frown embossed into the muscles of his face. An unhappy looking man in his thirties, signs of greying around his sideburns ever present now that they were up close. He was in cahoots with a local crime ring, Yuuri had picked up that much information, but other than a general idea of what he was getting into and where these men were located they had been empty handed for a month and a half.

But retribution for his failures felt good, and having Yuuri hold onto him like his life depended on him felt better.

This was what he was meant to be.

_Happy._

The two gentlemen bid a farewell to the couple on the sidewalk, waving lazy goodbyes over their shoulders as they carried on down their path. Viktor hadn’t even seen Yuuri _do_ anything, didn’t know if he had sent them off inadvertently without gathering anything that Yuuri needed. He could have blown the whole thing with his beginner’s carelessness, something he openly cursed himself for as Yuuri pulled away.

He was met with a look and a frown before he bothered to take his self-degrading commentary back.

But, most importantly-

“I got it.”

“What exactly did you get?”

Viktor thinks the stars were modeled after the way hope formed in Yuuri’s eyes, and he thinks that moment on the sidewalk, a flickering street light above them and the hum of electricity running through the city setting the ambiance, was where he finally owned up to what he’d been fighting.

“I got his I.D. I know who he is. We’re going to solve this.”

_I love him._

Phichit is an undeniable asset to their arguably small team.

Phichit was also staring hard at him from across the table while Leo and Guang-Hong worked away on their own personal laptops. His ashen eyes bore down on Viktor’s right hand, squared in on the sliver of gold that hadn’t been fully covered by his fingers. It was this hyperaware part of Viktor’s mind that felt the heavy, questioning gaze on him, and it was instinct that had him look up to meet Phichit’s knowing smile from his own chair at the opposite end of their workstation.

There’d be questions, Viktor knew that, but for the time being he’d let it rest because not even _he_ was sure where or why Yuuri had bought the rings.

A selfish part of him hopes it was with him in mind, serious or not, but even knowing each other as long as they have it wouldn’t make sense. Never would, never could; they were partners, friends united by the unending hunger for justice. While Yuuri took a less than respected approach to solving cases, Viktor was straight forward and astute in his findings. They met each other in the middle, played off each other’s strengths and overcame their weaknesses together. Yuuri and Viktor worked best as partners, there was no denying that.

The team, as a unified body, spent two weeks, four days, six hours, and twenty three minutes looking into every connection to their perp. Viktor suspected he was into something criminal, could tell it in the way he held himself when they had ran into him almost three weeks prior, but didn’t vocalize that thought. There were no _facts,_ no bread trail to follow. This was the end of the line for him, but Phichit and his hacking group were able to do far more for their investigation than anyone had previously thought.

What they had found was a crime ring, larger than they had ever anticipated, ran by an unruly gang out of Moscow with subsections internationally. Cao Bin had taken to politics to push the political agenda of the group, made it easier for them to sway the minds of those in office if they had their in already. Bin was an invaluable asset to their team, and when it came time for the election, they did the only thing they thought made sense: they faked his kidnapping.

It got people talking, had the media focused on his disappearance and the current risk levels for other government figures. It started a conversation between politicians and inspired the people to live in wells of fear they made for themselves. It was a gimmick to get the people scared, let them shake in their too large boots and let them wait out the investigation expecting the worse.

Of course it went cold, the ring was a group of professionals that knew their stuff. If it went cold that meant lost hope, and lost hope was even worse for the already fragile state of the country as a whole. It gave them an opportunity to, months later, swoop in with the freedom the citizens had always wanted. Cao Bin would return, unscathed, stronger for his experiences and traumatized but willing to brush that all aside to do better for his people. He’d play the pity card, pass laws, throw the government under the bus, and take the country for himself.

It was a careful ploy to step on Democracy with a steel toed booth crafted form the fibers of deceit and greed. Fitting, Viktor thought, for a man so highly valued by the very people he sought to hurt.

Yuuri had told him they’d take the evidence back to the station, took Viktor’s hand in his own and gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance. _They_ did the work. They solved it. They knew Bin was hiding out off the radar somewhere in New Zealand, never bothered to close his offshore accounts and they discovered just how easy it was to pin the location of a man who decisively didn’t want to be found.

But he had to. That was justice.

Yakov was keen on glowering at Viktor, lips curled up in that snarl of distaste he always seemed to wear when the senior detective was in his office, but there was never any malice behind the action. There was an inkling of pride underneath the twitching muscles of his cheeks that Viktor could see so clearly. He’d spent years in this department, followed Yakov’s orders to a T and made a name for himself solely under the guidance of the one man in his life that ever bothered to show him how to become someone worth admiring. Viktor never admired himself, but his skills had become something to find pride in.

A part of him wondered if Yuuri was as proud of him as he was the other, but found that impossible knowing _no one_ could be more proud of him than he was of Yuuri. Impossible, intelligent, determined Yuuri with a heart of gold and a gusto crafted in the very fires of hell itself. He was insatiable, desperate for the truth and took any and all measures he needed to get what he wanted. He _knew_ himself, his job, his clients. He was talented, a master of the art of finding the lost in a sea full of doubt. Yuuri could never be more proud of Viktor, no.

Viktor was wise enough not to speak up when Yakov gave them both his sincere thanks, flicked a look over to Yuuri for a brief moment, and placed the envelope on the desk. His cheeks were a dusted rose, flustered from knowing it took a private detective and ex-detective to solve the case they couldn’t make headway on. It was cold, abandoned, no longer at the forefronts of anyone’s minds, but Viktor and Yuuri always loved to surprise people.

“I have an offer for you. Both of you.”

Yuuri reacts before he does, withdrawing his hand from Viktor’s knee to straighten himself up and lock eyes with the older man behind the desk. He always looked so strong. So beautiful.

“What exactly kind of offer are we talking about?”

“You-” Yakov bit, pointing a stout finger directly at Viktor without a moment of hesitation, “-are welcomed back on the force should you accept the offer. I won’t give you credit for solving the case, especially since we made your resignation so public, but I think that’s a well-deserved punishment for acting like the spoiled brat you’ve grown to become.”

“Yakov, I-”

He’s waved off with a look of indifference, two tired eyes falling down on Yuuri this time, and his expression visibly softens. There’s no ill will between the three of them, no animosity because Yuuri and Viktor had solved the case, only begrudging respect that they had gotten the job done. Viktor could _see_ that much in Yakov’s expression. “I’d like to offer you a new position as well. Probably not the most ideal one, all things considered, but Vitya’s old partner was transferred after he quit. It’d be nice to have another detective on board to keep him in line.”

A beat, two, three, and Yuuri inhales the shakiest breath Viktor has _ever_ heard him draw. It’s jarring, really, to see a man of bravado and confidence fall to the offer made by his old boss, but he understood. Yuuri’s way of doing work would change, he’d have to adapt to a more legal manner of seeking out the truth and he’d easily be in the spotlight.

While Yuuri was fond of success and his personal wealth he had accumulated from his own work, being in the public eye was the last thing he had ever wanted. Viktor remembered him saying so one late night some months back, head in Viktor’s lap as he read up on some older articles regarding Bin’s initial disappearance. He understood, he did. He _got_ it. If Yuuri had a preference for staying independent then Viktor would support him.

He’d be there with him, for them; always. They were a team.

But Yuuri reaches out and takes his hand, gives a wavering smile to Yakov before turning to face Viktor head on, no holds barred.

“I’d be honored to work with him.”

It’s three weeks later, Yuuri’s first day and Viktor’s official day back from an ‘extended vacation’ (what he was told to refer to his departure as under Yakov’s insistence), when they’re told that rookie detective Leroy had solved the Cao Bin case and had him in custody presently in New Zealand on his way back for booking and interrogation. It was a big win for the department, a bigger win for Leroy’s already overinflated ego, but Yakov’s eyes shined with that disciplinary mischief they always had when Viktor got too big for his pants.

They did the leg work, but with the insistence of the team to ignore the less than legal actions they took to get results, it made sense to pass the acknowledgement on to someone else.

Even if he _did_ hate James John or whatever his name was.

Yuuri took him out for lunch around twelve thirty two, bought Viktor a sandwich and a coffee from the local diner just two blocks down from the station. He asked that they eat on a bench in the park, overlooking the small lake underneath an oak tree that sparked Yuuri’s initial desire to do his detective work.

“I always came here when I had things on my mind,” he explained between bites, gaze cast outwards over the surface of the water towards the opposite banks where a young child around the age of ten and her dog were playing. “I think it sparked something in me, gave me a reason to be better than I had been before. I don’t like to be coddled or have my hand held, figuratively. I wanted to show that I could do _something_. Help people. Inspire others.

“I didn’t have exclusively legal means to do so, and was too anxious to join the police force until recently. So I became a private eye and gave my customers the satisfaction they sought out.”

Viktor let his fingers curl tighter around the cup of coffee resting on his lap, eyes always focused on Yuuri’s profile; the way his nose rolled up just so, smooth and gentle just like the rest of him. He loved the way Yuuri’s lips curled up when he was watching him from the side, loved the way the creases in the corners of his eyes grew worse when he was thinking or laughing. He had a few stray tufts of hair that always covered his left ear, giving him a habit of touching it out of nervousness whenever Viktor flirted unabashedly.

Which, these days, was often.

“Do you feel good with where your life has brought you, Yuuri?”

It’s only a minute at most, heavy and thick with tension as Viktor waits for Yuuri’s response. There’s a crease in his brow as he thinks, a flick of his gaze over at Viktor before he sees he’s already being watched. It’s only a minute of observation, but Viktor feels confident in his ability to reach out and hold Yuuri’s hand.

So he does.

And Yuuri smiles, private and sweet against the fabric of his scarf, and he turns his head just so to look up at Viktor with warmth in the muddied rubies that stared him down. He felt naked, vulnerable, open to everything Yuuri gave him, willing to take whatever he could get. He’d be happy with anything, everything, whatever Yuuri was comfortable with. He’d never prod or push, never force the other into something he wasn’t sure of, and he was confident in his knowledge that he’d never be put in that position himself.

What he’s _not_ expecting, however, is how Yuuri cups his face in his hands. He’s _not_ expecting Yuuri to chuckle under his breath and lean forward, ghost chapped lips over his own moistened ones, teasing and taunting. A promise, unspoken. Viktor shivers, stays still, waits.

He thinks heaven is the feeling of Yuuri’s lips on his, knows that his heart is beating with joy not fear, the wild bird in the cage that was his chest demanding to be set free once and for all. He kissed softly and with slight hesitance, a shaking motion of uncertainty following him as he pulled away _just_ enough to talk, enough that Viktor could see it himself.

“I think, right now, I am exactly where I want to be in life.”

Viktor kisses him this time, slow and sure, stronger than what Yuuri offered, an outpouring of affection and unspoken admiration for the man he fell for two months prior. He gave his all, bared his heart and left it in the open, let Yuuri work himself inside his chest and make himself at home, took the doubts of his hearts and made him sing with certainty.

He _loved_ Yuuri. Yuuri loved him.

They were a team.

 _They_ had done the impossible.

“I love you, Yuuri Katsuki.”

They found each other at the hands of fate, solved a case that haunted Viktor for months, took down a crime ring with a group of five, remained humble and thankful for where they had come.

Yuuri had said the feeling was happiness. Viktor said it was eternal serenity.

“I love you too, Viktor Nikiforov.”

He thinks, during another Yuuri initiated kiss, that naming it doesn’t matter.

_Either way, I’m finally happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed, and I apologize if it felt rushed at the end. I could have REALLY drug it out if I wanted to but that didn't seem like the best idea, so I wrapped it up as neatly as possible. I also TOTALLY didn't mention where the rings came from, which is another mystery for another day, but Yuuri probably got them specifically for the purpose of pretending to be Viktor's husband for a day and it wound out working in his favor. He's not spilling the beans, though.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @ [Megalohdon](https://twitter.com/megalohdon) and on Tumblr @ [Megalohdon](https://megalohdon.tumblr.com).
> 
> I had so much fun with this collaboration and this is one of the few things I've done that had any semblance of fluff in it, so I hope it's not TOO much of a shocker.  
> As always, typos and errors are my own and I'm sure there are some in this!
> 
> -Ash


End file.
